


Possession

by gloriouscoffeementality



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, dean rescues reader, sam insert later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouscoffeementality/pseuds/gloriouscoffeementality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get possessed by a demon named Lilith (because I couldn't think of any other name) and Dean rescues you. Sam is out of town working an other job. Dean and you start getting close. I plan to start the fluff in chapter three and the smut later on with some masturbation first and then a game involving porn (The one who gets aroused/needs to touch him/herself looses).<br/>I suck at descriptions but well I haven't written chapter 3-? yet so I don't know what to describe. But whatever I'll write, I ahve no regrets :)<br/>I hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting jumped

I was walking past my favourite coffee shop thinking about all the stuff I needed to finish until tomorrow. The black smoke jumped me from nowhere and I had no time to react. Suddenly I couldn’t move anymore. I felt and heard myself walking without doing anything. I was trapped in my own body.

“Stop it you little bitch, you’re making it worse for yourself if you try to resist” my body said as I tried to move my arm. I thought about what the black smoke was, as the voice answered “I’m a demon and my name is Lilith. Now shut the hell up and let me work!” I didn’t understand what she meant by ‘work’ but I couldn’t do anything about it anyways.

Lilith entered the bakery from where I used to buy my lunch and stopped in the middle of the room on the big carpet. “Those little sons of bitches” she whispered, “WHERE ARE YOU” she cried and tried to move but couldn’t. It felt like my body was trapped on the carpet but I didn’t understand why.

“You really fell for the devilstrap under the carpet, you little bitch?” I heared a deep voice from a dark corner. “Shut up Winchester, what do you want?” Lilith said. I felt my heart beating faster, almost as if Lilith was afraid of something.

The body that belonged to the deep manly voice walked out of the shadow. He looked very strong and he flexed some of his muscles while straightening a crumpled piece of paper. He looked really hot doing that

“Oh stop it, you’re getting the girl wet if you keep doing that” Lilith said. I felt myself blushing even though I wasn’t technically able to do that. Meanwhile the guy started to read the words on the paper.

My entire body hurt and I screamed internally. So did Lilith. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker as the black smoke rose in the air out of my mouth. I screamed from the all the pain and finally I dropped to the ground blacking out as two strong arms coughed me and stopped my fall.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in a car. Read the story to know more ;)

Possession - Chapter 2

I woke up lying in the backseat of a car. I tried to sit up as the hot guy from the bakery pulled over to a motel but I was too weak to move. He stopped the car and opened my door. I pretended to sleep as I wasn’t able to move anyways and he picked me up with his strong arms. As he tried to open a door while carrying me my arm slipped onto his firm, muscly stomach and I my heart stopped for a second.

The door opened and he entered a dark room. He didn’t bother to turn on the light which sucked because I was afraid of the dark. Well not really the dark but the things that could lurk for me waiting to kill me. My fantasy was fascinating when it came to horrible creatures and the black smoke from earlier didn’t really help me with feeling save.

He laid me down on the only bed in the room and I immediately was afraid again. What if the black smoke came back? It felt horrible to have that demon or whatever it is called inside you. It’s like the Dementors in Harry Potter, like all the Happiness gets sucked out of you. Except it’s worse.

As he covered me with a blanket I opened my eyes and looked up at the man that rescued me.

His eyes were kind of green and he had a short beard which contoured his face really good and made his jawline look breath-taking. Oh god I was just jumped by a demon and now I was thinking about the contours on a guy’s face!

I made a mental note to stop being such a wierdo.

I gave him a questioning look, wondering where he would sleep. As if he could read my thoughts he said “It’s okay, I’ll just sleep on the couch”. He smiled down on me with a bit of concern on his face.

I didn’t want him to leave, I wanted… I didn’t know what I wanted but I knew that I wanted him to protect me.

“Could you stay?” The words left my mouth before I could think about it. It sounded more like a breath than words. I cursed myself internally when I saw his slightly confused look.

“Of course I can” he said, giving me that perfect smile again. He laid down awkwardly next to me, apparently not knowing how to react. Unconsciously I rolled over to be closer to him and before I could adjust my position I was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I would like to cuddle Dean!


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up confused and think you just drank too much last night.

Possession – Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of a honking car. At first I didn’t know where I was. I felt strong arms around my body. The arms belonged to somebody who cuddled me from behind, big-spooning me [Note: is this a word? I don’t know xD]. When I turned my head to see this handsome face again, I remembered. I remembered the face in the shadows of the bakery, in the car, above me while being carried. I remembered that this guy rescued me from a demon.

I couldn’t believe it and thought that I went to a bar yesterday. Wouldn’t be a surprise with all the pressure I had from your boss. I must have drunk too much and hooked up with the guy next to me. Rolling over to face him I congratulated myself on this nice catch. Very nice indeed, I thought as I looked down at his front, his six-pack visible under the thin shirt.

His arms around my body made me feel safe and like… like home. How could a one night stand feel so good? I never wanted to leave his embrace but my body betrayed me. I needed to pee really badly so I lifted the blanket and realised that I was fully clothed. Did I really just sleep with him as in sleep with him just cuddling without any sex? I didn’t understand a thing but I could worry about that later, after going to the bathroom.

The hangover from yesterday, or at least what I thought was a hangover, was really bad. I was barely able to lift myself up into a standing position. I looked for the bathroom and found it across the room. My knees felt like jelly and I needed to support myself on any object I could find on my way or I would have just sunken to the ground.

Finally I reached the bathroom and went straight to the toilet. It was quite hard to pull down my jeans and panties with only one hand, needing to support myself with the other. I sat, well more like fell, on the toilet and finally got my release.

When I was finished, I stood up and pulled my panties up. I must have stood up too fast for my wrecked body because my vision went black and I could feel myself sinking to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uuuhhhh guess who will see you only wearing panties?


	4. Waking up... again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up on the floor and later Dean explains everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys!! 7 Kudos and my first bookmark thank you so much!

Possessoion - Chapter 4:

I woke up on the bathroom floor. How many times have I woken up since yesterday? The guy was kneeling next to me, fumbling around on my head with a bandage, looking kind of terrified as he did so.

“Hey, how do you feel?” he said worried. I tried to sit up and groaned as I felt a sharp pain in my head. He held my shoulders or I would have fallen to the floor again.

“Wait, I’m gonna carry you to your bed and then we can talk.” He lifted me to my feet and pulled my jeans up again. Damn it, I wasn’t able to do that after I blacked out and now that stranger saw me in my panties.

He carried me to the bed and covered me with the blanket. “Okay, my name is Dean and I need to talk to you about yesterday” he said with a serious tone. “I’m [Y/N]” you said “I know I must have drunken too much and-“he cut you off in the middle of your sentence “No, you were possessed by a demon.” So my thoughts about the bakery and the black smoke were not a dream, I didn’t understand.

After about an hour we were done with our monsters-and-demons-are-real-and-you-have-been-possessed-talk and I thanked him multiple times for rescuing me. Dean also explained to me that the demon that possessed me was especially strong and it would need a long time until I was healthy again. He also wanted me to stay with him during this time just to be sure I am okay and that demon doesn’t come back.

Well that sucked. I was definitely going to lose my job over this but what the hell right? I got the chance to live with a so called “hunter” for some time and that sounded very interesting.

Dean also explained that his younger brother Sam was a hunter too and that he was working on a different case far away. He also told me that we needed to go to a friend of his to do a lot of research on ‘my’ demon, because it had to be killed in a special way. I was willing to help and promised that I would help him read all the books he talked about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave feedback or suggestions :)


	5. Working Out

Possession – Chapter 5:

A few days later we went to my place to pick up some things I needed and then we headed to his friend. He was called Bobby and he was a really nice guy. In his library were a ton of old books and I was stunned but also scared when I opened a few of them. Tales about monsters and other creepy things weren’t exactly my favourite bedtime stories.

As I felt a bit stronger again I decided to start working out again. I’ve never been a sporty person but I went to a Yoga and a Pilates class every week. I really enjoyed those two things because I’m not the kind of person who likes to lift weights or run a marathon. I am the kind of person who likes to stretch and do exercises with my own body weight and no additional things. I started to do that when I was 15 and thus I was really flexible now. I wasn’t able to do perfect splits but nobody is perfect right?

After waking up I decided to go outside and do a few exercises. I put on my yoga pants and a loose fitting shirt and put my hair in a messy bun. Bobby didn’t exactly have a garden but I found a larger piece of grass and decided to work out there.

When I was standing straight, about to bend down to warm up and stretch my legs, I heard a sound in front of me. Next to a tree I saw Dean. A fudging topless Dean. A topless Dean sweaty from running and now grabbing a branch of the tree to so pull ups. His muscles were flexing as he did that. Damn. Why did he have to be so goddamn hot?!?

I felt a knot forming in my stomach and tried to concentrate on my exercise, not wanting to be caught by topless Dean staring at topless Dean. [Did I already mention that he was topless? xD]

I have seen him naked, only covered with a towel, after showering in the motel but I guess I was just too tired and weak to notice how good looking he was. Maybe not, I mean I noticed his six-pack right after I was possessed by a demon but…

My thoughts didn’t really help with the feeling in my belly. My position, standing, legs crossed and bending down to stretch more intensely, made it even worse. After a few other positions I decided to turn around and do a middle split. I tried hard to concentrate on the landscape but sweaty topless Dean kept popping up in my mind.

I moved my hand to my crouch and noticed that I was incredibly wet. The last time I had sex must be way back if just watching a hot guy exercising could make me this wet. My mind was going to very kinky places involving me and Dean doing things to each other and I tried to distract myself from these thoughts by forcing my hips further down into the middle split. The pain made me groan audibly.

Little did I know that a sexually frustrated Dean Winchester was watching my every move, nearly coming in his pants like a teenager as he heard me groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests for this story or feedback feel free to write that in the comments :)


	6. Watching me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smuuuuut, just masturbation and voyeurism, more is yet to come!  
> Let me know if you die of a nosebleed ;)

Possession – Chapter 6:

After a few minutes I couldn’t bear the feeling in my stomach anymore and decided to get some release in my room. I nearly sprinted up the stairs, not wanting to wait any longer. Once I was there I nearly ripped my shirt when it got caught in the door handle. This little accident left my door slightly opened but I was too aroused to notice that.

I took off everything I wore and lay down on the blanket of my bed. I started at my breasts, kneading them and playing with my hard nipples. I really enjoyed teasing myself a bit before getting down to business.

I thought about Dean kissing my neck. His hot breath behind my ear as he pulls away after planting a hickey on a sensitive spot. His hands cupping my breasts. Fingers teasing my nipples before he sucked on them with his mouth. I started to moan audibly at those thoughts.

“Dean” his name escaped my mouth when I run my hands down my body to my thighs, teasing the sensitive skin. I moved my fingers to my folds and gently pushed down on the spot where my clitoris was hidden.

An even louder moan escaped me and I imagined Dean licking and kissing my skin down there but not allowing his tongue to go where I wanted it most. I moaned his name again as my fingers found my clit and gently flickered over it. My other hand was at my entrance, teasing and slowly pushing one finger inside.

I imagined Dean pushing his fingers inside me and licking my clit at the same time. “Dean!” my moans started to get louder as I came nearer to my release. I pushed another finger inside me while imagining Dean pushing his hard cock inside me.

When I had three fingers in, I started to curl them up, touching a very good spot inside of me every time I slid my fingers in. I imagined Dean fucking me hard until I didn’t know who I was as I started to rub my clit furiously with my other hand.

“Oh god Dean!” I moaned and heard a groan coming from the door.

In the gap at the door I saw Dean through my half opened eyes. His hand was down in his pants and he seemed to enjoy what he saw in my room.

Being on the edge I didn’t really care about him watching me. Hell, it even turned me on to think about him watching me as I imagined him fucking me senseless.

My fingers moved at an unnatural speed and I felt my orgasm building up rapidly. “DEAN!” I nearly screamed his name as I came hard, clenching around my fingers as I did so.

When I was able to breathe normally again I looked at my door and realised that Dean was gone.

 

Now I knew that he ‘liked’ me too. I felt slightly dizzy from my orgasm but my clouded mind was going crazy over that fact. Being on the pill, I knew that I would get my period in one or two days. This was crap considering the possibility of Dean and me doing the nasty but I could make it fun.

I could play with him, acting as though I hadn’t seen him at my door and tease him for a few days…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd really appreciate feedback, requests or any kind of comment :)  
> I also take requests for other fanfics (involving reader) if you'd like me to write more :D


	7. Eating Spaghetti

** Possession – Chapter 7: **

Later that day I went down to the kitchen to eat something. When I entered, Dean stood in front of the fridge and smiled at me.

“Hey! Are you hungry? Gonna cook some spaghetti, I hope you like Carbonara“ I didn’t really hear him because the only thing I could think of was him watching me earlier. My face must have been the colour of a tomato so I tried to distract him from that. “Didn’t know you could cook“ I said astonished.

“‘course I can, had to look after Sammy after all“ He turned around and grabbed some eggs, sausage and cheese from the fridge. The spaghetti were already boiling and Dean prepared the sauce.

I went to the sink, got myself a glass of water and sat on a chair, facing Dean.

With his back to me he didn’t notice that I was staring at him like my eyes were glued to my skull. His shirt was pretty tight around his muscles and I wondered if he picked it on purpose.

Then I noticed his butt. I’ve never really looked at a guy’s butt before but Dean’s looked really good.

I was so occupied with checking him out that I didn’t even noticed him turning around.

His chuckle brought back down to earth. „Hey you little perv! I know, I know, my ass is just too adorable to be real“ I blinked and didn’t dare to meet his green eyes.

“S-Sorry I was just… just daydreaming“ I quickly looked down on the table.

“Yeah, I can imagine what you were dreaming about” He said quietly, apparently not wanting me to hear it. But I did and the redness from earlier was back immediately when I figured out he meant watching me while I was moaning his name.

He then put a plate full of spaghetti in front of me and I got up to get a spoon and fill my glass again.

“You want something to drink? “ I asked and he nodded at me smilingly.

I was on my tiptoes to reach a glass and I even had to jump a bit to get it down. I could practically feel his gaze on my butt.

I turned around quickly, catching him in the act. “So I guess my butt is adorable too? “ My comment earned a shit eating grin and some mumbled words from Dean.

I chuckled and went back to the table, swinging my hips to some song the radio played.

While eating the spaghetti, which surprisingly were edible, we talked about me getting better.

“I saw you doing your flexible-whatever-the-hell-this-is-thing earlier so I guess you’re getting stronger again?” Dean asked, his mouth full with spaghetti.

“It’s called Pilates and Yoga and yeah I wanted to start with a few not that demanding things so I don’t get inflexible.”

“You know, a bit flexibility wouldn’t be bad for you. I bet you are stiff as a brick because you only exercise to get stronger” I added with a teasing smile.

“Right, after we finish this amazing meal” Dean said proudly “We go out and you show me some stuff and we’ll see about who is more flexible”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feedback is appreciated :)


	8. Working Out

Possession – Chapter 8:  
Dean and I were standing outside in sportswear and I closed my eyes for a bit, enjoying the warm sun.

  
“Hey are you just gonna stand here or are we gonna do something?”

  
I opened my eyes to look into his green ones right in front of me. They sparkled in the sun and I felt like I was drowning in this colour.  
Shaking my whole body I tried to stop this sort of paralysis and bent down to stretch my legs and avoid Dean’s eyes like that.

  
He tried to do the same but failed miserably. I just chuckled a bit and said “Who’s flexible now?”

  
That earned me a “Shut up” and I turned around so he could copy same things I did easier.

  
I had second thoughts when I got to positions where I had my butt right in front of his face but I wanted to tease him anyways so I didn’t bother worrying about that.

  
It was tremendously funny to see him struggle to do as I did but I decided to put an end to it and finish with the splits. [AN: Sorry I have a thing for splits… I just love doing them]  
I heard him starting to breathe heavily and wondered if the training caused it or me in front of him.

  
When I was done with the front splits I moved into the middle split. Dean tried the same and he started to pant.

  
I looked back and caught him staring at my butt. „Stop staring you perv!“ I said with a grin from one ear to the other.  
„Just admiring the view“ Dean said quietly while quickly trying to stare at something else than me.

  
„That’s the last one we’ll do. I think your body has enough for one day“ I said, forced my hips down to stretch my muscles one more time and groaned loudly at the familiar pain.

  
Dean let out a very quiet “Son of a bitch” and stood up saying that he needed to go and take a shower.

  
I bent my head backwards, flickering my eyes to his crouch for a second (I noticed an obvious bulge) and told him that he did better than I expected.

  
He quickly headed back to the house and I then went after him to change my clothes.  
The water was already on when I got to my room next to the bathroom. The casual clothes I wore to lunch were still on my bed and I decided to put them on.

  
When I was about to put on the top I heard a noise.

  
I turned around, half expecting a demon to jump me again but there was nothing.

  
The sound became louder and I could make out that it came from the bathroom.

  
I should have stopped but I couldn’t. My body just moved to the bathroom door and my heart stopped for a second.

  
It was moaning. Dean moaning in the shower. I felt myself getting wet instantly, cursing myself because I just out on fresh panties.

  
The door was opened just a bit.

  
I shouldn’t look.

  
I really shouldn’t…

  
I looked through the crack.

  
Oh god why do I have to be so curious!

  
Dean had his back to the door but I could still see and hear what he was doing.

  
The muscles on his back and his arm moved quickly and just this sight could have been enough to make me come.

  
His hand furiously moved up and down on his cock and he started to moan one word.  
It was hard to understand but when he became louder I could hear it clearly:

 

  
“(Y/N)”


End file.
